


She Kisses Wyverns

by Jagged



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagged/pseuds/Jagged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could wield her like a blade, and she might even let you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Kisses Wyverns

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle XIII, prompts 'sharp' and 'seer'.

You want to take this girl apart because you know why she works the way she does but you don’t know how, and you want to do it because when she smiles her teeth look like they could cut you apart and when she’s tired her eyes behind her glasses are dark red and no subtler than abysses. 

She puts her hands on your face instead and she doesn’t need to do anything to you, because she already knows, and you kiss her because it’s that or back off and you don’t do that, you never look away, you kiss her because you want to know everything about her, the other Seer, your rival and your comrade and the girl who licks her lips like she could cut herself on them always, and gladly.

“You bleed nice, Lalonde” she says when you pull away and there’s teal on her mouth so you lunge in again, because she drew red from yours and fair’s only fair, when you bother to play that way.

_Did Vriska?_ you almost ask, your hand already tugging at her ridiculous tabard, because to know the future is to know the past and this is you work now, knowledge a thread you follow wherever is brightest, but by this very same token you think you can glimpse at how her smile would flash, like a coin flipped and landing scarred-side up, how she would say _Does Kanaya?_ and this is not how you should be, not if you want this to go the right and you do, you really do. 

You get her off of her top and she doesn’t bother trying to look delicate, rips your hood off and your sleeves to shred, which should be a bit terrifying but only makes you grin, they’re god clothes and probably able of resuscitating themselves later, why the hell are you even thinking about this when you’ve got a troll girl against you?

Terezi’s taken to licking your neck while you considered the life cycle of your pajamas and she looks pretty comfortable, which is a strange look on the blades of her. Her teeth graze the marks already there and she laughs a tired cackle even as you thread your fingers through her messy hair, so you push your leg up between hers and get to hear her segue into a groan, a low burr of a sound in the back of her throat.

Then she hooks her foot to the inside of your leg, her body moving in a motion not unlike your needles’, and you’re both on the floor, cold through the cloth at your knees and cold also where her legs sprawl against yours, like the click of teeth and the bright clarity of everything waiting behind each corner, each moment you’re not busying yourself with touch, with the solidity of some long-limbed alien weapon of a girl trying to taste every inch of your skin that’s exposed, and then some that’s not.

Terezi, she’s got skin like carbon steel and a spine like power cables wound around one another and you’ll take her apart, yes, but you could also wield like a blade, a rattling scalpel of laughter and perspicacity. You could try, and she might even let you, but you don’t know that, because you see the light but you don’t know the minutiae, the gears, that’s for her only, and you kiss her like you want to eat her whole because you’ve never been good at needing, or sharing, or being helped, at all.

“It’s tiring, isn’t it, to see everything?” she says, sharp as glass, and you raise your hand to take her glasses off. There’s no hate in her empty eyes, no pity, but it could grow to be either and you look into her, and you don’t look away.


End file.
